1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mobile phones and, particularly, to a mobile phone capable of automatically drawing in and ejecting a smart card.
2. Description of Related Art
When users want to insert a smart card into a mobile phone or pull out a smart card from a mobile phone, they usually have to first remove a cover and a battery from the mobile phone. Even if the battery doesn't cover the smart card, a cover still must be removed from the mobile phone to gain access to the smart card.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device which provides better access to the smart card.